


The Men Behind the Masks

by TheInsignificantCow



Series: Dream Smp [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Betrayal, Character Death, Forgiveness, Friendship, Killing, Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Other, Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInsignificantCow/pseuds/TheInsignificantCow
Summary: A story of a kindhearted warrior and a exiled child. When things seem to be going well, war breaks lose. Will they survive?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, technoblade&tommyinnit
Series: Dream Smp [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112924
Comments: 19
Kudos: 50





	1. The madman behind the mask

**Author's Note:**

  * For [passmethemolly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/passmethemolly/gifts).



Tommy shivered. The icy air felt like it pierced his lungs with every breath he took. He grabbed a branch from a pine tree he was under and hoisted himself up. White, it was all white. Snow for miles. Not a single house. Not a bridge. Not one sign of life. Tommy looked down at his hands. They were purple. Frozen from the hours of treacherous walking through the snow. Tommy reached out to the next branch. Hoping to boost himself higher for a better look at the land. His numb fingers wouldn’t wrap around the tree. With a grunt of frustration, Tommy recoiled his hand. He tried to stand to give himself an advantage at climbing up to the slippery branch. Tommy froze. Everything seemed to stop in place. He stumbled, flailing his arms wildly trying to grab onto the tree and regain his balance. He fell. The snow, which was now mostly ice, gave Tommy no mercy. As he hit the ground, the world seeming to spin, he could recall two things from before he fell unconscious. The sickening snap of his leg, and the crunch of heavy work boots in the snow.

“You’re up.”

Tommy sat up and yelped, the room spinning as he slowly went to lay back down.   


“No need to be afraid. I have no intentions to harm you. You’re of use to me.”

”Wh-“ Tommy stopped. Eyeing the large array of weapons on the wall.

”Oh those?” The stranger remarked “Those are nothing. Merely memories of my past battles. I’ve told you not to worry. So lie back down and have some tea.”

Tommy kept his mouth shut and nodded.

”Do I sound... familiar, to you, Tommy?”

Tommy shook his head. The man, dressed in a royal robe, crown, and black leather boots, turned. He let a small smile slip on his face as he slowly walked toward Tommy. 

“Drink. It’s tea, chamomile. I made it with the herbs from my garden in the basement.”

Tommy looked up and examined the man. His face was tough and serious, yet warm and friendly. He had long pink hair that was tied up in a mini braid in the front, the rest of it flowed down his back. And his eyes. Well, weren’t there. He wore a skull mask. As if it would help hide his appearance, due to the odd clothing and hair. His teeth were normal, except for two small fang like ones that stuck out from his lips where the bottom canines should be.

”I’m good thanks.” Tommy leaned away from the man

”It’s not poisoned. As I said, you’re of use to me. So why would I kill my pawn?”

”Your pawn?”

”Ah. It’s nothing. I’ll tell you when you have fully recovered.”

Tommy looked the man in the eyes and slowly accepted the cup of tea.   
  
“Good. Now drink it. All of it. I added ginger to help heal that scratchy throat of yours.”

”Yes, Sir.”

”Sir? Call me Technoblade.”

Tommy nodded and blew on the tea, taking a sip.

Techno walked to the fireplace and struck a match. Tossing it into the pile of logs.

”Sir- I mean, Technoblade, Who are you?”

”Didn’t I tell you? I’m a warrior. A soldier. An outcast.”

”Yes, but, _who_ are you?”

”I’m many things. I’m a hero. A villain. An Allie. A Stranger. There’s really only one thing I’ve never been.”

”And what is that...?”

”A friend.”

It became silent. The fire crackled and popped. Making the silence unbearable. Tommy sipped his tea. Pretending to become very interested in the bits of chamomile floating in the water.   
  
“We should get to bed.” Techno announced, quieter than usual.

Tommy nodded.

”I’ll move you upstairs to my bed. It’s safer than down here.”

”No! I’m fine. I’ll protect myself, I’m a strong guy, I’ll fend anyone off!

”No. No way kid.” Techno said as he scooped up Tommy and began walking up the stairs

”Put me down! I can walk, stoppit! This is embarrassing!”

”You can’t walk kid. You’ve got a broken leg.”Tommy gave up and slumped against techno’s shoulder.  
  
“Alright. Here’s your bed.”  
  
“I- thank you.”  
  
Techno set Tommy down on the bed and pulled back the sheets for him  
  
“There you go. Sleep well.”  
  
“Thank you... again.”  
  
“Yeah. No problem.”  
  
Techno left the room and closed the door behind him. Tommy sighed. He was completely confused and exhausted. He rolled over and rearranged the pillows a few times.   
  
“Mmmmmmmmmmphh”

Tommy groaned into the pillow. He was cold up here. And frankly, he missed his savior. He sat up with some effort and pulled back the covers.  
The clock on the wall read 12:54. Tommy twisted around and set one foot and the ground, then the other. He stood, wobbling on one leg. He managed to scramble down the Stairs without too much difficulty. He found Techno slumped over on the sofa. Tommy crawled up next to him and sighed. The fire was warm and he was safe. He fell asleep against the arm of the couch. All was well. For now.


	2. Breakfast with the Blade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast with technoblade! But, some secrets are being spilled...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you so, so, so, much for 3 kudos and 6 hits. I’ve always wanted to write something that people would enjoy and this makes me so happy.   
> Here’s chapter 2.   
> (Please be patient with me in the future, I still have school!)

“Tommy.....Tommy...”  
  
The kind voice seemed to echo on forever in his mind

“Tommy...”

He sighed. Warm under the bearskin blanket 

“TOMMY”

Tommy shot up, a feint red mark on his cheek from where he was just slapped with a pancake

“OI GET BACK YOU LOUSY SON OF A B-“

“Get up. Now. I went to the trouble of making pancakes for you. So get up and eat em’ kid.”

“I- you can cook?”

“What? Just cause I’m a swordsman in king’s clothing with a skull mask doesn’t mean I can’t make a decent plate of spaghetti.”

“Huh.”

Tommy got up. His leg was throbbing and his head was still bruised and bumpy. 

“So uh... can you explain who you are please?”

The pan fizzed as techno poured a new spoonful of batter on it

“Uhm. Hello?”

“Syrup or honey.”

“I’m sorry what?”

“SYRUP or HONEY?”

“I- syrup?”

The pan stopped sizzling as the swordsman cut off the stove. Tommy sat at the table and poked at his heaping plate of pancakes.

“Now, what did you want to ask me?”

“Please, sir- I mean Technoblade, who are you?”

Techno sighed, shoving a quarter of a pancake in his mouth. He swallowed, looking at his hooves/feet 

“I’m Technoblade. I was born into a family of two. My mother died when I was three due to her mental health. I had no grandparents. Well. They didn’t want me at least. So up until I was twelve, it was me and my dad.”

“Oh I- I’m sorry. I mean I had no idea that-“

“Shut up and listen kid. You asked. And I’m only telling this once.”

Tommy proceeded to shove pancake in his mouth to prevent any further commentary 

“It began. About when I turned eleven. It was war. L’manburg was our enemy. It continued for a year. A week before the end. They got my dad. My only relative who wanted me. Who loved me. He was surrounded, they shot him thirteen times in the chest. One for every man he killed in the battlefield. I sat and watched from our ditch. Later that night they found me. I was brought to a torture chamber and experimented on with seven others. Two were kids. The other five were adults. Then number eight, was me. I spent a month in there. First went three adults on day twelve. Then the first kid on day seventeen. Then the last two adults on day twenty four. It was just me and one other kid. They died on the last day. I escaped. The experiment had mutated me into a pig human hybrid. I ran back home. Alone. I vowed I’d kill as many men as I had to to make up for my fathers death. I promised him, I’d never die. Guess how many wars I fought in Tommy. Fourteen wars. That wall is my reminder.”

He pointed to the wall covered in axes, bows, and swords that Tommy had seen earlier

“That wall... reminds me how far I’ve come.”

“I-“

Tommy was still. His plate was clean. 

“Sorry, kid. I shouldn’t of told you that.”

“No! It’s just... How?”

“How what?”

“How’d you do it? Survive for that long?”

Techno hung his head in shame

“Pure hatred, Tommy.”

Techno stood and cleared their plates. 

“I must be going now. I can’t leave you here alone. Go get dressed. I put your extra clothes on your bed.”

“Yeah-“

Tommy ran upstairs.

“Poor kid.” 

Techno muttered 

“I’ll protect you.”

He pulled on his heavy winter robe and his crown

“After all...”

He turned to look at Tommy coming down the stairs and whispered to himself,

“Technoblade never dies...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TYSM for reading! Chapter 3 should be up sometime soon!   
> (Either today or tomorrow)  
> Comment what you think might happen next chapter, I might add what you say in if you suggest something ;)


	3. Friends....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are friends? And who are they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this Is gonna be a REALLY short chapter, I’ve got some school stuff to complete, but enjoy!  
> (Also, suggestions and ideas will be taken in the comments. I’ll try and use as many as I can!)

Tommy bounded down the stairs, dressed in his usual red and white tee, jeans, and a old winter coat at least two sizes too big that he found in techno’s closet. 

“Techno! Can I call you that? Techno?”

Techno chuckled

“Yes I suppose. Now listen. This is extremely important to my job today. You can walk with your crutches until the snow thins. I have a hut we can leave them in. At that point you need to get in my bag.”

Techno held up a large duffle bag lined with blankets and a small pillow.

“But, how do I fit-“

Techno shrugged

“Figure it out, I guess.”

He opened a small bag attached to the underside of his robe and placed three small bottles with colorful bubbling liquids, a dagger, and a bag of cookies attached to a thermos filled with hot coco.

“You eat cookies?”

“I- uh no, I thought, maybe, you’d want a snack...? We’re traveling for quite a bit-“

“Yeah! Thank you!” 

Techno wiggled his mask further down his face to hide the fact he was lightly blushing. 

“Here, Tommy. Use these.”

Techno handed Tommy a small pair of boots, just like his own, black leather with golden decor.

“I mean- thanks, but, aren’t these important?”

“No. They were, before I grew out of them.. but I trust you with them.”

Tommy smiled, braces showing and shining in the sunlight.

“C’mon, let’s get going then.”

Techno opened the door and lightly pushed Tommy out. 

“It’s freezing...”

Techno chuckled.

“If you’re cold already, here, hop in.”

He knelt to the ground and grabbed Tommy by the waist, setting him gently inside the bag.

“For this part you can sit up. I’ll tell you when I need you to lie down.”

Tommy pulled a small beaten purse like bag from his pocket. Inside was a golden compass. Engraved in the front was: _To Tommyinnit, my greatest friend_

“Techno...”

“Yes?”

“When you said you’d never been a friend to someone... do you mean you’ve never seen someone as a friend either?”

“Ah. No...”

He smiled as he looked at the kid, clutching the bag to his heart.

“I’ve seen someone as a friend. But not up until recently.”

“Oh. Who?”

“Now that, is secret information.”

“I bet it’s Philza!”

“Hah! That old man?”

“You think that too!?”

“No, no, I’m kidding, but Philza is not my friend.

“Oh.”

“I _could_ tell you... but then it wouldn’t be a secret anymore...”

“ _Pleaseeeeee_ Techno?!”

“Okay, okay...”

Techno, looking away, frowned.

“Ranboo, Ranboo is my friend.”

“Really? Huh. Disappointing.”

“Hey!”

They laughed. Techno’s temporary smile turned into a frown.

“Tommy-“

“Yeah-?”

“Get in the bag.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was it! Chapter 4 and 5 should be up tomorrow. Tysm for reading these. This many kudos and hits is like a friggin dream.


	4. Dream... or Nightmare..?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy is now a burning child, a sleepy boi, and a son...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, school projects :/ ty for sticking with me! If your reading this, comment a suggestion about next chapter! I’ll try my best to use it!

The frigid air slipped through the gap in the closed zipper.

“Hold on Tommy.”

His breath was shaky was he lay crumpled in the bag. Technoblade held the duffel in his hand and gently hung it on his shoulder.

“Techno...”

An icy and strangely familiar voice seemed to echo through the valley of icy spikes and freezing snow.

“Dream.”

Dream nodded, slipping his axe back in the sheath

“What are you doing here, Techno? The walls of l’manburg are here for a reason.”

“I could ask the same of you. You know very well the second you cross the border of that wall I can kill you.”

“Yeah, yeah. Anarchy and stuff. Whatever, hog man. Just stay away from our land, and we won’t have any trouble.”

“That’s gonna be an issue, Dream. You see. I have work to tend to, and you’re kinda getting in the way. So, step aside.”

Dream smirked. 

“Fine. But if anyone asks, you ‘threatened me’ got it?”

“Deal.”

Dream hopped off the wall. Slowly walking closer to techno, his eyes fixated on the bag. 

“Techno, care to share the contents of that bag with me?”

Techno loaded his crossbow

“No worries. Put the bow down. Just lemme-“

Dream kicked the bag, his pointy snow boots digging into Tommy’s side.

“I wouldn’t do that Dream...”

Dream pointed his sword at the bag, hearing a whine of pain

“Tell me what’s in here right now, or the creature dies.”

“I can’t do that.”

Dream pushed the sword against the fabric.

“You know dogs aren’t allowed near l’manburg...”

Techno shrugged. Dream aiming his sword at the center of the bag.

“Sorry Dream. But I can’t let you do that.”

Techno shot the bag with his crossbow, catching it on fire with a small explosion from a firework.

“TECHNO WHAT THE F-“

Dream was cut off

“Get. Out.”

Techno smiled eerily. Dream tore across the snowy field, launching himself over the wall with one mighty leap.

Tommy, still flailing wildly inside the burning bag, stopped. The fire should have reached him right? Could he be immune? Techno wouldn’t kill him, right? Or did he hear a bit too much at breakfast..? The fire, now slowed to a smoking pile of ash and soot, fizzled out.

“T-Techno..?” 

The bag unzipped, and Tommy found himself lying in a carpeted aluminum container.

“You didn’t think I’d kill you, did you kid?”

“I- uh, well yes, but no, I mean-“

Techno laughed, helping Tommy stand and wrapping his arms around him.

“Techno- what are you?”

Tommy leaned against Techno’s shoulder. He recalled what Techno said. Has he ever had a friend? Surely he must have. But, the way he’s hugging me... it’s so- gentle, has he- no. Has he never hugged anyone? He’s being so, cautious... and he’s so, warm...

“Tommy? Tommy? Am I hurting you? Hey, are you alright?”

Tommy let out a sigh of relief.

“Tommy...?”

Techno slowly began to pat Tommy’s head, trying to show him he was okay, that he was safe. Tommy yawned, slumping against techno’s chest, face buried in the white fur on Techno’s robe.

“I- Tommy... are you?”

He tapped Tommy’s shoulder.

“You’re sleeping...”

Techno looked up at the sky. It was a good two hours past sunset.

“Heh, better get you warmed up. C’mon, I have a hideout over by the pond.”

Techno smiled at the sleeping Tommy he held. A friend. No, more like, a son. His son. He pushed away the thought.

“No, of course not. He’s just a guest. Nothing more.”

Techno scooped up Tommy and began the trek to the cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should techno accept Tommy as his son, or get rid of the thought? Next chapter coming up soon! GET READY FOR THE BATTLE AGAINST DREAM TOMORROW, DO YA’LL THINK TOMMY OR TUBBO WILL DIE?


	5. Trustworthy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trust is an odd thing, quite hard to gain, but so easy to lose...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, TYSM FOR THE ATTENTION ON THIS. I know it might seem like nothing to you guys, but it’s incredible to me. I’m that kid who no-one remembers. So this honestly makes me so happy. Plus I’ve been through some shit recently, depression and stuff, so this is really helping me out of this place. Tysm.

Tommy awoke to a hand stroking his head, ruffling his hair.

“Hm? Tommy? Are you awake?”

Tommy shifted to his back, eyes closed. The fabric was so soft on his face. And he was warm, so warm. A voice... it was deep, yet calming. It invited him. Invited him to a home, where he could be himself, a home where he could learn to love... A hand touched his face, pointy fingernails dug into his skin enough to bring him back to reality, but not enough to hurt. 

“Tommy?”

He opened his eyes. A kind smiling face stared down at him. The skull mask seemed less threatening as the days passed, and the man under it too. 

“Hello, techno... mmmh. Tired...”

“Heh, I bet. You were really brave back there. I appreciate the lack of screams.”

“Thanks.... honestly i was just paralyzed with fear-“

“Oh. I thought you trusted me, but that’s okay too.”

“No! I do, I just, imagine being in a burning container you thought was all flammable. I was just, shaken up.”

Techno smiled. Not with joy, but with pride.

“I’m really proud of you Tommy.”

“Eh?”

“You’re putting up with this well. Most people fear me. They think I’m about to commit a mass murder the second I smile. But you, your something. You, like me...... right?”

“Yeah! You’re tough! And i’m a big man! Ahahaha! We’ll crush everyone together!”

“Sure. Of course we will!”

Techno smiled, but this time, with his teeth. He did this rarely due to his fang like bottom canines.

“Cool teeth! They look sharp!”

Techno blushed, slightly embarrassed

“Techno..? Can I- can I touch one?”

Techno laughed

“I guess so, just don’t cut yourself.”

Tommy reached out slowly, watching Techno’s mouth closely, making sure he didn’t snap at his finger.

“Tommy. Close your eyes. I want to make sure you trust me.”

Tommy reluctantly closed his eyes. Techno reached out and guided his hand.

“Gah! It’s... cold?”

“Keep your eyes closed...”

Techno picked up Tommy and started up the tight stairwell of the hidden cabin. 

“Techno..? Where are we going?”

Techno opened a door to the balcony and stepped outside, hoisting Tommy onto his shoulders.

“Whoa, Techno... I don’t feel safe right now...”

Techno leaned over the balcony. Clinging to Tommy’s legs, clamping him onto his shoulders. 

“Open.”

Tommy gasped. The ground was at least forty feet below him

“Techno? I- it’s beautiful...”

The snow was shining and ice spikes stuck up for miles. Trees looked like they had been sprinkled with powdered sugar. The sky was a grayish blue without a cloud in it.

“Techno?”

“Yes?”

“I trust you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E


	6. NOT A REAL CHAPTER, THIS IS A QUESTION.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️NOT A REAL CHAPTER. DON’T HATE ME⚠️

Hi! So I was wondering if I found a website to sell online books on, would ya’ll still read them? Would you pay to read them? And what would be a reasonable price? I just need opinions. I WILL finish this book before I try and sell some. Cutting ya’ll off would be mean. I will still post stories on here, but shorter ones, and only chapter by chapter. So, please tell me your opinions! Everyone who comments their opinions on this ‘chapter’, I promise I’ll figure out how to send you a free copy of a newer book I’m working on no hints yet! >:) thank you!


End file.
